The invention is directed to a baler for picking up and compressing crop (4) from a crop swath and to an agricultural system including such a baler.
The agricultural system in question has the purpose of baling crop from a longitudinally extending crop swath in a field. The baler is being towed by a tow tractor via a draft hitch arrangement. Such an agricultural system is known for example from U.S. Pat. No. 8,200,399 B2.
In the above noted known agricultural system the draft hitch arrangement allows the baler pickup track to be slightly adjusted in lateral direction with respect to the tractor driving track in order to ensure that the baler is positioned optimally for picking up the crop from the crop swath in the field. For this the tractor comprises a sensor arrangement that detects geometrical information about the crop swath, such that the baler pickup track may be adjusted based on this information.